


Christmas Stocking

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Gen, Korean War, Presents, Surprises, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye receives a package from home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, with the prompt, "Hanging up your stocking." I finished it! :D

Hawkeye opened his care package gleefully, expecting something yummy from his father. Daniel pierce was not the best cook ever, though he had improved over the years, but sweets were something he did fantastically.

To his surprise and confusion, his box simply contained a striped Christmas stocking and a hand-written note. _Hang this up on the closest thing you have to a mantel. Love, Dad._

Reluctantly, with much prodding from BJ, Hawkeye finally hung it on the Swamp's stovepipe. As the days ticked down to Christmas, the empty stocking made him more and more depressed. Wasn't it enough that they were so far from their families this Christmas? Did he have to have an empty stocking hanging there in pathetic reminder?

Christmas morning, Hawkeye woke up and, out of habit, glanced at the stovepipe. He had to stop, rub the sleep out of his eyes, and look again. His empty stocking was filled, with his dad's cookies in red plastic wrap right on the top. "What?"

"Merry Christmas, Hawk" BJ chimed in from his bunk. Hawkeye glanced over, taking in the smug smile hiding beneath his mustache and the hint of brown wrapping paper tucked beneath his cot.

Hawkeye smiled widely. "Merry Christmas, Beej."


End file.
